German utility model DE 20 2004 011 334 U1 discloses a device for cutting the individual blanks from a foil sheet. Here, the individual blanks are produced in that the foil web is completely cut off with a knife at a defined location. A guide which extends tightly along the orbit of the knife receives the individual blank and guides it to a downstream conveyor.
The problem with the known prior art is that the individual blank must span an open space of between three and five centimeters between the cutter block and the conveyor. In this area the individual blank is frequently not received correctly by the conveyor and wraps itself around the cutter block or gets caught in another location in the device. A further disadvantage is the high rate of wear on the knife which is applied to the cutting block. The knife quickly becomes blunted and must be replaced frequently as a result.